Cabin Pressure: The story of Icarus
by emily.robbins.313
Summary: Part of my series 'My Circus Now'. "MCN was a nice little troop. Carolyn the ringmaster in her sequined, three-piece purple suit; Douglas the high-wire walker; Arthur the clown; Carl the conjurer; and Dirk the strongman." Martin Crieff auditions for MCN as a trapeze artist and finds himself being thrown into their little family. If I offend, it is really not intentional. Circus AU.


MCN was a nice little troop. Carolyn the ringmaster in her sequined, three-piece purple suit; Douglas the high-wire walker; Arthur the clown; Carl the conjurer; and Dirk the strongman. It was a nice little family circus that could put on a show, even if there was usually a situation that needed resolving before the curtain went up. But there was something they were missing; the trapeze was now off limits to Douglas since the… incident; and he ideally needed to be replaced. That is when they met Martin Crieff.

Martin was a thin, but toned, young man who was on the small side with a shock of ginger hair that fell, curled, on his head; at first an unimpressive fellow, stuttering and nervous. But he knew he could fly on the trapeze. He only ever wanted to fly. He could remember wishing to be a bird when he was younger; to fly away and never return. That was the dream.

Martin shifted nervously from one foot to the other; he didn't look the part. His clothes were dirty and threadbare and he may or may not have a concoction of blood and mud on his freckled cheek. Living rough had its disadvantages.

"So, Mr Crieff," Carolyn addressed, "You have been stuttering all the way through this interview but I suppose I should give you the benefit of the doubt and let you audition."

"Really?!" Martin couldn't believe it; his other tries ended at the interview without him even being allowed to follow to audition stages.

"Yes. Here is the sort of costume you'll be wearing," Carolyn shoved a purple, sequined pair of leggings into his arms with a black top which was tastefully tight, enough to see his well-defined muscles, "Go get changed. I want you back out here in ten minutes. We have a laptop linked to the sound system and it's also internet enabled; so set up your music and get ready to perform your routine."

"Thank you, ma'am," Martin nodded his thanks before practically sprinting off to change.

Arthur came bounding over to Carolyn as she stared after Martin, "Hello mum! Where's the new flyer?"

"He's gone to change. I don't have very high hopes for him though, dear heart. He was nervous and stuttering during his interview and no one will pay to see a nervous performer."

"Oh… Well, that isn't why I came…"

"What is it Arthur?"

"I found an empty bottle of 'Kauffman Luxury Vintage Vodka' in Douglas' trailer…"

"… It was probably Dirk and Carl, Arthur. You know how Douglas' gets them things like that and that they sometimes stay late in Douglas' trailer, playing Switch. There's nothing to worry about."

"But –"

"There is nothing to worry about. Why were you even in Douglas' trailer?"

"I lost my red nose…"

"It's on the table in our trailer; didn't you think to look there?"

"But isn't it always in the last place you would look? That would be the FIRST place I'd look, meaning it isn't there."

"It is, dear heart, go and get it. I need to audition the new flyer."

As if on cue; Martin walked back into the tent, hips swaying oh so slightly; the costumes always gave him confidence. Carolyn looked the young man up and down; making sure his costume fit and looked good, obviously; it was just a happy coincidence that he was toned and muscular.

"Is this him? He's brilliant!" Arthur beamed.

"Never been called that before…" Martin muttered to himself, "I-I'm Martin C-Crieff… B-but you'll know me a-as I-Icarus."

Arthur looked a little… uncomprehending. "Icarus is Martin's stag name, Arthur…" Carolyn sighed.

"Oh. That's BRILLIANT!"

"Th-thank you…" Martin stuttered.

"This is our clown, Arthur. You'll probably meet Douglas soon, he's our Funambulist."

Douglas strode into the tent. What was it with people coming in on cue today? Douglas' scarf, tied around his waist, brushed elegantly against his brown cotton trousers and a baggy white shirt enveloped his thin torso. He removed the toothpick he was chewing from his mouth. "This is our First of May, I take it. Khushti to meet you," Douglas extended his hand in order to shake Martin's, who accepted it. Martin could sense traces of a middle-class English accent but it was overshadowed by another he couldn't quite place.

"Excuse Douglas; he's part Romani and uses little words like that frequently. He means 'good to meet you'," Carolyn informed.

"We hardly notice anymore, he always does it," Arthur added.

"Excuse me for being proud of my heritage," Douglas huffed, rolling his eyes, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"M-Martin, Martin Crieff."

"Stage name?"

"Icarus."

"Pakvora…"

"S-sorry, what?"

"Douglas, did you just call Martin's stage name beautiful?" Carolyn raised an eyebrow.

"Arvah, it's a good name; true poetry."

"As you know all too well…" Carolyn added, to Martin's confusion.

"Adja poo kar!" Douglas growled.

"Stop using that phrase around Arthur," Carolyn corrected, "Martin, or, shall I say, Icarus; if you set up your music and get ready, we'll be ready for you soon.

"Thank you, ma'am," Martin went over to the laptop to do as he was told. He typed 'Let it go' into YouTube. He climbed the vertical ladder to the high trapeze platform suspended above a large net.

The music started. It was as if it were only him and the flying trapeze in the room.

He began with a pirouette departure.

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_**

**_Not a footprint to be seen._**

An effortless Planche Half Twist.

**_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_**

**_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_**

A Layout Half Twist executed perfectly in time.

**_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_**

A Layout 1½ Twist followed closely.

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see_**

**_Be the good girl you always have to be_**

He flawlessly pulled himself into a penny roll to be seated on the swing, much like a child would at a playground. Kicking his legs out innocently to gain momentum.

**_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_**

**_Well now they know_**

A perfectly formed Gazelle. He held position sturdily.

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore_**

A delicate Stomach Under – despite what the name sounds like.

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_Turn away and slam the door_**

A strong Bird's Nest.

**_I don't care what they're going to say_**

**_Let the storm rage on_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway._**

A Reverse Knee Hang.

Carolyn noticed with great satisfaction that Douglas was captivated by the young man.

**_It's funny how some distance_**

**_Makes everything seems small_**

A Hocks Turnaround; Martin was absolutely euphoric.

**_And the fears that once controlled me_**

**_Can't get to me at all_**

An exemplary Uprise Shoot.

**_It's time to see what I can do_**

**_To test the limits and break through_**

A neat Drive Somersault.

**_No right, no wrong, no rules for me,_**

**_I'm free_**

A quintessential Reverse Straddle.

Martin positioned himself smoothly so he was standing on the bar.

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_I am one with the wind and sky_**

Martin let himself just swing for a minute, catching his breath slightly. His ginger curls ruffled as he glided through the air.

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_You'll never see me cry_**

**_Here I stand and Here I'll stay_**

**_Let the storm rage on…_**

He took a breath. This next part could go very wrong; and if he slipped he'd never get to do this again.

**_My power flurries through the air into the ground_**

Martin jumped of the bar. Not to the next one, just straight down. Carolyn, Arthur and Douglas stared with wide eyes and open mouths as he caught the bar again.

**_My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around_**

A superlative Whip.

**_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_**

An explosive Shooting Star.

**_I'm never going back_**

**_The past is in the past_**

An unerring Flexus.

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_**

**_Let it go, let it go_**

**_That perfect girl is gone_**

A stunning Triple Full Twist.

The last trick before the dismount. This needed to be perfect.

**_Here I stand in the light of day_**

A death-defying Quadruple back somersault. And…

**_Let the storm rage on_**

A risky, but totally successful, Plange to platform dismount.

**_The cold never bothered me anyway_**

Martin dropped to one knee on the dismount, for effect. He thought it was good.

The three on the ground were still wide eyed, although Douglas had managed to close his mouth; unlike Carolyn and Arthur.

"We have a new headliner," Carolyn breathed as Martin descended the ladder.

"Ma! That's MY role!" Douglas snarled.

"Douglas, you are a high wire walker; however many tricks you put into that, everyone will still think better of the flyer especially if he can do THAT every night!"

"Then put me back on the trapeze…" Douglas growled.

"No, no, no. Not since that little incident."

"I'm fine now!"

"Even so, they said you'd probably not be able to do it again anyway –"

"If you'd just let me try –!"

"No chance! I'm not having you ruin my circus! It came pretty close the last time. No, Martin will be the headliner."

"Dilo!"

"Don't insult me, Douglas!"

Douglas stormed out of the tent, scarf flailing dramatically behind him.

Martin walked over to Carolyn and Arthur. "I-is he o-ok?" Martin asked.

"He's just annoyed. Congratulations, you have the job. You are the new headliner for MCN."

"Really?!" Martin gasped, beaming.

"It's going to be BRILLIANT, skip!" Arthur smiled.

"Skip?" Martin asked.

"Yeah; you headliner, like a CAPTAIN in charge! Skip is another name for a captain! Also, mum says her headliners go down with the circus if it fails."

Martin laughed nervously. "Go on, go get ready," Carolyn ordered, "You're watching the show tonight, rather than performing; just to make sure you think MCN is the right choice for you."

"Thank you, ma'am! Thank you!" Martin ran to get ready. He was finally a proper trapeze artist!

He couldn't stop thinking about that Romani performer, Douglas. What had made him react so?

No time. He had a performance to see.

...

**Circus slang:**

**Funambulist - High wire walker.**  
><strong>First of May - A rookie circus performer who is trying to learn the ropes during his first season under the big top. The term originated years ago when many circuses began their traveling schedule in early May. <strong>

**Romane dictionary:**

**Arvah - Yes**  
><strong>Adja poo kar - fuck off<strong>  
><strong>Ma - an exclamation<strong>  
><strong>Dilo - fool or imbecile<strong>

**Trick videos and descriptions can be found here: /tricks/**

**Author's note: Hi guys! Hope your enjoying this. Will get a little dark soon; so enjoy the fun while it lasts. If anyone fancies drawing any art for this, I'd LOVE to see it (but no pressure, of course).**


End file.
